nascencefandomcom-20200214-history
The Everburning Tree
A wandering castle, this forever burning tree travels across the lower Kolsean landmass. The Seekers of the Wanderer guild will give a book to track its location as it travels. Once it travels to within one hex away from the party, the party begins to notice a smell of smoke in the air and the keen sighted among the party will notice a singular column of smoke in the distance. Over time the smell of smoke will become more and more pronounced and the air will become hazy but the column of smoke will not have gotten larger or moved in any way. If the party decides to travel towards the source of the smoke, the thickness of the air will begin to become oppressive. Once the party is within 4 hours to travel to the Everburning Tree powerful wind gusts will slow their advance. As the wind blows the party's sight of the tree will come and go, sometimes having a clear site other times being obscured by the smoke. Once the party is within 1 hour or travel to the tree the wind gusts worsen and the truly impressive site of the Everburning Tree presents itself. Huge and constant plumes of smoke continue to block the site of the tree, the sun has become completely blotted out by the smoke and it is as dark as night. The only light source being the tree itself. Once the party comes close enough to the tree they can see a single hollowed out knot at its base. The fire of the tree roars brightest in this knot but there is no other visible entrance. Any party member that walks into the knot is seen to instantly vaporize from the fire by their comrades. Not until all party members have walked through the knot should the interior be explained. Everywhere within the interior of the tree is frigidly cold. Rooms Antechamber Long chamber (40 feet/12 meters) directly through hollowed out knot in base of tree. The heat of the fire behind you illuminates your immediate surroundings. At the end of the tunnel a golden shimmering light can be seen. Main Chamber Massive cylindrical chamber (80 feet/24 meters) made from the hollowed out center of the tree. A spiral staircase begins on the wall directly across from the antechamber entrance to this room and follows the periphery of the chamber leading up. As the stair climbs there are several branching entrances leading out of this main chamber. At the top several branches growing in and converging at the center of the room support a large platform. There is a bright white light emanating from the top of the chamber which illuminates this place. The entire floor of this room is a massive dragon hoard. As soon as any of the party members step onto the treasure covered floor a scream is heard from the platform above and a body is seen falling to the floor. The body impacts the floor of the chamber lying their motionless. Following the impact a gust of wind from above and a brilliant white blur rushes down. A Juvenile White Dragon drops down onto the floor and begins eating the body. It will attack once it notices the party. Juvenile White Dragon Dragon Hoard If the party decides to search through the treasure, perform SQL query with the type of item being searched for added in the item_type line. If they decide to perform a wide search without specifying a specific item type to search for then just remove the AND and second WHERE clause. SELECT * FROM treasure_table WHERE where_found LIKE 'Everburning Tree, Dragon Hoard' AND WHERE item_type LIKE '' ORDER BY RANDOM() LIMIT 1; Spiral Staircase Frosty and ice covered spiral staircase built around the periphery of the main chamber leading up. As the stair climbs there are several branching doorways leading out of this main chamber. Every time a party member steps onto the stair, either from the bottom or from any of the branches, they must make a Dexterity check to not slip. If successful they are able to climb/descend the stair without issue. If failed, secure footing isn't maintained and the party member will slide down the entirety of the stair. This should not be used as a means to have the party fall to their death. Just for them to loose progress. This can cause situations where one party member slipping will lead to the rest of the party slipping down. Library * 3 Juvenile(3) * 2 Juvenile(2) * 1 Juvenile(1) * 1 Yeti Long library built into a branch coming off of the main chamber. Bookshelves are cut directly into the wood of the tree. Several juvenile frost giants and 1 yeti are playing in this room. The younger Frost Giants, Juvenile(3) and Juvenile(2), are playing in the library tearing books apart while being watched upon by the older Frost Giant, Juvenile(1), and the Yeti. The children are throwing books at the Yeti and teasing it as poorly behaved children might do with a pet. One book stands untouched by the Frost Giants. It is sitting open upon a table with a single chair set askew. Any that would read the forbidden knowledge contained within this tome shall become enraptured in its contents. Unable to tear their eyes away from the words on the page. Lastly, behind a secret compartment hidden in one of the bookshelves is a single magical tome. This is a tome of infinite magical knowledge. Each page has a random spell written upon it. The pages can be turned forward to show a new spell but can not be turned back. Library Treasure * Infinite Knowledge Spell Book * Cryptography Skill Book * Gem Cutting Skill Book Iron Golem Barracks * 2 Adult toward the entrance. * 2 Adult in the middle carrying an Iron Golem. * 2 Adult in the back picking at the ice to remove an Iron Golem. In this room is a seemingly endless array of Iron Golems inlaid into the frozen walls. The Frost Giants are working their way down the hall removing the golems. Conservatory * 2 Adult * 4 Juvenile(1) * 1 Yeti This room has been converted into a forge and furnace by the Frost Giants. They carry the Iron Golems up from the Iron Golem Barracks and melt them here. There is a strange apparatus in the middle of the room in which the Iron Golems have their magic removed from them. The metal is forged into weaponry and armor by the Frost Giants. Most of it is mundane. The metal having lost its magical properties within the apparatus. Any players within the apparatus while it is active must make a successful saving throw versus spell or suffer their magic items being turned mundane. among the piles of mundane weaponry and armor there is one weapon that radiates magic. * Magic Great Scimitar Covered in runes describing the instructions of the Iron Golem that it was made from. Deals 1d8 bonus damage against unlawful beings. Grants the wielder immunity to cold damage. Does double damage against heat/fire based enemies. Obvservatory * 4 Adult * 2 Winter Wolf * 2 Yeti * 1 Captive This is a 40x40 foot room that has been converted into a chamber to hold captives. At the far end of the room there is a large pile of rubble and an opening to the outside. Fire is shooting into this room through the opening causing anyone who gets near it to take 3d6 points of damage and requiring them to make a saving throw vs death or catch fire. In the middle of the room there is a large 10x10 foot cage with a single male human captive in it. He is being guarded by 2 Frost Giants, 1 Winter Wolf, and 1 Yeti. The Winter Wolf will announce the approach of any non-hidden party members into the room. If, after defeating the guards, the party speaks to the captive he will respond nonsensically. Talking about how he has to stay here or they'll harm his baby. Any attempts to forcefully free the captive will result in him reacting violently. As the party sets off to leave this room they are confronted with another set of guards, made up the same as before, who attack. Laboratory * 6 Adult * 4 Infant * 3 Juvenile(3) * 4 Juvenile(2) * 2 Winter Wolf * 2 Yeti This is a 20x60 foot room that has been converted into a living quarters. Scattered around the room are multiple sleeping areas and piles of refuse. Adult Frost Giants are caring for the Infants and Juveniles in this room. Some of the Juveniles are playing with the Winter Wolves and Yetis. There is nothing more than a combat encounter in this room. Overwatch Throne The spiral staircase ends with a circular platform around the periphery of the main chamber. From this platform 8 radial branches extend inward and converge at the center supporting a 50 foot circular central platform. These branches are treacherously icy and a misplaced step will result in a long fall to your death. On the central platform there is a very large throne upon which sits a Frost Giant Jarl. To the left of the Jarl is a Shaman Frost Giant and to its right is an Adult White Dragon. To the front of the throne floats a brilliantly bright oblong shaped silver jewel. Once the party becomes visible the Shaman will announce their presence and the Jarl will order the White Dragon to attack. The White Dragon will fly over to the periphery platform and attack the party while the Shaman Frost Giant launches spells to them from the central platform. If the party is successful at defeating the White Dragon they must cross the branches to attack the Shaman and Jarl. Once the Adult White Dragon and the Shaman are killed and combat with the Jarl begins, an incredible roar is heard from the entrance to the Observatory branch below. From this entrance rips and tears a Great Wyrm Silver Dragon which joins in the fight against the Jarl. Adult White Dragon Shaman Frost Giant Spells Spheres: * Healing * Charm * Protection * Divination * Weather Jarl Frost Giant Great Wyrm Silver Dragon Once the Great Wyrm Silver Dragon enters combat it will quickly fly up to the top central platform. The Jarl Frost Giant will grab the Silver Jewel and hurl it at the dragon. The Dragon will cast Feather Fall on the Jewel and hold it in safety. On the next round the Dragon will cast Reverse Gravity on the Jarl and use its Breath Weapon on it in mid air. It will then transform back into the same humanoid figure that was in the captive cage and sit down on the thrown with the Silver Jewel in his lap. The Silver Jewel will then shine blindingly bright and from it will hatch a Hatchling Silver Dragon. = Back to Wandering Castles = __NOEDITSECTION__